Finding Heaven In The Naked Monkey
by MoonofFlames
Summary: OneShot AU: Harry and Ron have moved to America trying to make their way. Of course, its hard to make ones way without some lovin! While the two visit a club, Harry meets a girl who could change his life... or could not.


Author's Note: LiveJournal Community Enchanted Quill Challenge #11: Put your mp3 on random and write down the first 5 songs that it plays. Interpret the meaning of the songs into a story.

1. "Somebody Told Me" - The Killers

2. "Phantom of the Opera" - Soundtrack (Emmy Rossum & Gerard Butler)

3. "Hallelujah" - Rufus Wainwright

4. "Mr. Brightside" - The Killers

5. "Salerosa" - Kill Bill Soundtrack

I found a translation for #5 Basic rundown: Dude is in love with chick but chick doesn't want anything to do with him because he's poor. I was at school sitting in my car when I started writing this, so I just closed my eyes and kept changing tracks on my 17 track mix.

Finding Heaven in The Naked Monkey

Harry stood before the mirror above the sink in the bathroom of the small apartment he and Ron were renting since their move from Europe to the US. Small was hardly even the right word to describe this apartment. Microscopic might be better. There was a bedroom bid enough for a full-sized bed against the wall and a nightstand on one side. That was it. Well, there was also a closet, but with both boys' trunks inside for storage and Harry's clothes hanging up, it was cramped. This was, of course, Harry's room since he paid most of the rent. There was also a small living room, complete with a moldy pull-out couch (Ron's bed), an ancient television (Harry introduced Ron to the world of the Idiot Box), and one of those things that wires comes rolled up on. It was underneath the window, and it had become the home for the two owls' cages. There was also a tiny kitchen with bar and stool, a small bathroom, and a linen closet where Ron's clothes shared space with towels, washcloths, and blankets. There were leaks everywhere, and when someone flushed the toilet anywhere in the apartment complex, everyone heard it. Except it didn't sound like a toilet flushing; it sounded like someone trying to break down the wall. But regardless, the apartment was cheap--very cheap. Harry didn't have a job yet because every one he got just didn't work out. He was using the wizard's money he had turned into American money to pay for the apartment--only $150 per month. Ron, on the other hand, was walking dogs for drunks and old ladies in the apartment complex to pay for cable and put food on the table. It was working out well.

Harry eyed his hair in the mirror. No spell known to wizarding kind that was made for hair control helped his hair. So, he was about to try an American muggle alternative: gel. He rubbed it in and attempted to comb it out, but it only made it messier. A neat messier, but he was too lazy to deal with it.

"I'm ready, Ron!" Harry called to Ron, who was in the kitchen eating a bowl of Ramen.

"Okay," he said. They were going to a club down the street because they were both starved for attention, you could say. It was about nine at night and dark outside. The two walked in silence.

Outside the club The Naked Monkey, they could hear the base coming from inside. The ground vibrated with dance music and likely with dancing too. Ron opened the door and noise erupted through it, like being hit by a brick. The bouncer beside the door stared down at them--even Ron. They each handed the giant of a man a five dollar bill, secretly wondering if he really was part giant. Ron wandered off to hit on some chick who would likely sleep with him just because of his accent while Harry went to the bar. He showed the barmaid his ID and ordered an apple martini and a shot of tequila.

Harry didn't sit there long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a blonde girl in a red dress, which left little to the imagination between the low neckline and high skirt. It wasn't hard for her to get his attention, nor his "little buddy's".

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, smiling to show a row of flawless white teeth.

"Harry. Yours?" Harry said, smiling, but saying _Down, boy _to himself over and over.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She said deviously. "Dance with me for a couple songs and I might tell you."

"Sure," Harry said. _Yeah, she's good_.

They danced for six fast songs, during which, Harry secretly worshipped the movie _Hitch _for a few dancing pointers. He'd always been awkward about dancing but in all seriousness, _Hitch_ had helped.

Finally, the DJ put on a slow song. The blonde wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Are you going to tell me your name yet?" Harry asked.

"I could, but you may not want to dance with me any more. Just stay for a few more songs and I will," She said.

Harry wasn't sure he understood but he didn't press it. However, a few more songs turned into seventeen and Harry was getting frustrated.

"Just tell me your name or I am going to leave," Harry said. It was about midnight and they'd stopped dancing to get some drinks.

"Okay, okay. My real name is Bertha," She told him. Harry gave her a blank stare. "I hate my name," She continued. "My friends call me Heaven, but that can be interpreted into a hooker or porn star name and I'm neither. So, I just keep it to myself for a while."

"Okay, Heaven," Harry said, understanding her point now. "You come here a lot?"

"Sometimes," She said. "My friend said she saw you in here before. She was telling all the girls in our circle of friends about you the other day. The way she described you, you sounded hot. Like Jude Law hot. You're not _that _hot, but you are hot."

Harry felt as though his feathers had been ruffled. "Jude Law looks like a fish that got hit by a truck."

"I know," She said, looking into the crowd ad a fast song came over the speakers. She couldn't have heard him right. Either that or she was just a dumb blonde. Really dumb.

Harry downed his shot and turned, heading for the door. Heaven was watching some guy dance to the point of not seeing him get up. He'd half expected her to come running after him.

_Whatever_, He thought to himself. He walked down the silent road to the apartment complex. He figured Ron could find his way home himself.

Taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door, he found it was already unlocked. Harry opened the door the find that apparently the girl had decided to sleep with Ron because of his accent. They weren't finished yet either.

"Hiya, Harry," Ron grunted. Apparently Harry's presence didn't phase them. Harry just shook his head, went into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm leaving, Harry," Ron called toward the kitchen as he left to walk Mr. Pugsy the Pug and Mafia the bulldog from apartment 4B.

Harry stared into the pot of not-yet boiling water. Last night had been fun and all, but what were the chances of actually finding a girl that wasn't a whore in a club?

_A knock came at the door. Ron must have forgotten his keys and locked himself out again_, Harry thought as he made his way toward the door.

There stood Heaven, wearing a black trench coat and looking groggy. Harry couldn't tell if she'd just woken up or hadn't gone to bed yet. And how in the hell did she find out where he lived?

"Do you not have a phone?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing, what she was asking.

"What?" Harry said as though she'd just asked what enter babbling noise here meant.

"You ran out on me last night. I tried to look up your phone number but you don't have a phone. So I got a hold of your address instead.

"Why?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Because I wanted to see you again."

"Because a fish that got hit by a truck looks better that me?" Harry questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I didn't say that," She said quietly.

"Actually, you did," Harry said, turning from the door to put his noodles in the pot.

"No, I thought you said something else. The music was really loud," She explained, though Harry wondered if she was really worth his time. She sure was hot though.

"What do you want from me?" Harry said, getting annoyed.

"To see you again," She repeated.

"Well, you saw me. You can go now," Harry said.

"I meant again other than this time, but…okay," She left.

_Mental, that one is_, Harry thought.

The next morning, Harry and Ron went to the grocery store. They didn't stay long, but long enough for people to wonder why food was flying across the store as the two summoned it.

When they got back to the apartment, they dropped their bags on the counter when a peculiar bang and crash came from Harry's bedroom. It almost sounded like a toilet flushing, but more an actual bang, so Harry went to investigate.

He opened his bedroom door to find Heaven standing in the doorway of his closer hanging up clothes. Her clothes. The trunks were thrown out into the middle of the floor, likely the source of the crash.

"Hi Harry," She smiled. Harry gaped at her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He practically yelled.

"Moving in. Say, where'd you get those old suitcases? I bet they're antiques. Could get a bit of money out of them at the pawn shop," She smiled as though she'd made the biggest discovery since The New World.

"How did you get in here? Actually, scratch that. You're not moving in. There's not enough room in the apartment for three people. And I don't even know you," Harry said, wondering how good American muggle cops really were.

"But Harry, I want to be with you forever," She said sadly.

"What the fu--" Harry was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from the bathroom.

Ron came running in with a box of tampons held at arm's length with a thumb and forefinger. "Harry, what in the hell is this!"

"Ask Heaven," Harry said sourly. "She's decided to move in without consulting anyone who already lives here."

"But Harry, I want to be with you," She said, on the brink of tears.

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"Okay, Harry," Heaven said, forcing a smile. "I'll take my stuff back to my apartment, but I'm going to come over later, and," She looked him up and down, "make sure you're comfortable."

Harry stared at her. She may be one weird bitch, but she was hot. He heard the door slam behind him. Ron had left to go dog walking.

"Before I go, though," Heaven said, "let's give you a haircut."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair," Harry said, going back to the annoyance that was Heaven.

"You'd look better with short hair," She said, stepping forward and putting a hand on his face.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

They stepped out of the doorway and into the kitchen. Harry pulled one of the wide-seated bar stools out to the middle of the floor and sat down. Heaven stood behind him, scissors in hand and began to snip. Minutes passed and the more she snipped, the more Harry felt like it was a mistake.

"All done," Heaven said, stepping in front of him and running her fingers through his hair. Then, she leaned down all at once and kissed him, climbing up onto the barstool to straddle his lap.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Heaven was gone. Yes, they done the nasty. Repeatedly, actually. For the entire afternoon and evening. They finally fell asleep around 8pm. Harry looked at his bedside clock. 1:08am. Harry couldn't help but wonder about her. She was weird, yes. But did she act the way she did because she'd been overrun and hurt by so many guys before? To the point where being srastic was the only way she could actually get a guy to listen?

Or was the spectrum on the other side? Did she do this to every guy she met? Tormenting and stalking them, then tricking them into sleeping with her?

Harry wondered which it was. Given the situation was the first, he considered the idea that they could build something more then merely being fuck buddies. Not just because of the sex and the fact that during the course of their day together, he'd hit it no less than fifteen times. Harry just understood what it was like to be lonely.

But one thought kept coming back to Harry: Where was she now? Was she screwing some other Jim Bob or was she at home, feeding her cat? Which could it be?

A knock came at the door which Harry jumped up to answer from his place at the bar. Ron game him a look from the couch as if to tell him he was a dumb ass.

Harry opened the door to see Heaven. He knew it was her but secretly wondered why she started knocking all of a sudden. She wasn't looking like your typical I-dress-to-give-you-a-boner type of girl. She was wearing jeans and a Hard Rock Café: Orlando t-shirt. Her straight blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing little to no makeup.

"Hi Harry," She smiled.

"Hi," Harry said plainly, letting her come in.

"I'm sorry I left last night. I just wanted a nice warm bath and change of clothes. I figured there wasn't a point in coming back until this morning," She half-smiled.

"Heaven, tell me why you are the way you are. Practically stalking me for the last couple of days," Harry said. She looked slightly taken aback. "I mean, do you screw every guy you meet in the club like you did me last night?"

"No, Harry," She hesitated. "Never. I'll tell you all of it. If you tell me."

"Okay," Harry said and motioned for her to follow him to his room.

"Well," Heaven began, "when I was thirteen, I was raped. I know that sounds blunt, but that's what it was. I was very antisocial. I still am, really. A homebody. My friends always go to clubs and party, but not me. Work and home. And the store. I don't go anywhere else. My friends told me I had to go to a club. They said they wouldn't come with me. That way, no matter what I do, I'd probably never see those people again who witnessed it."

She looked up at Harry. "To be honest, that was the first time I've ever been to a club. Last night was the first time I've ever slept with someone besides my rapist."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Honestly, you're so beautiful, I figured you did this sort of stuff all the time. Does that make it my turn?" She nodded.

"Well, Heaven, I want you to know, I'd like to build something with you. But you do need to know about me. You see, I'm a wizard…" Harry said. The next hour and a half passed just by telling Heaven his story.

When she was finished, Heaven was staring wide-eyed at him. "That's not possible. You're lying. I--I have to go." She stood up and backed away. Harry made a grab for her. "No, Harry. I don't want to see you again."


End file.
